Just one night
by Tokala
Summary: Published as "What should have happened in Germany" on tumblr. Written in response to Carlos'sCupcake's awesome OS "Not so innocent after all". Kendall/OFC.


_**A/N: This was published on tumblr first, Carlos'sCupcake suggested I upload it here as well, since I edited out Kendall's last name I should be safe I guess, let's just say it's about the series Kendall ;) Let me know what you think!**_

* * *

"KENDALL! I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" A high-pitched voice screams, though the object of her affection is nowhere in sight. I roll my eyes and turn to my younger sister, giving her a pleading look.

"Please tell me you're not going to turn into such a noisy brat tonight." I mutter, while the line we're both waiting in grows steadily, as more people start to arrive. Fortunately, Sarah is quite mature for her age and she shakes her head in disgust.

"I won't, I promise." She says, but then can't quite contain her excitement anymore and starts to bounce around. "I am excited to finally meet Kendall and Dustin though."

"... the boy band dude with the huge eyebrows, eh." I quip, just to rile her up. Sarah doesn't disappoint and immediately takes the bait.

"Oh my god, Alex! He's not just some random boy band member!" She starts to lecture me.. "Kendall is an awesome artist...and..." She pauses and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. "...very, very good-looking." A few of the girls who are standing around us and heard her speak, nod their approval while giving me the evil eye for dissing who they probably think is their future husband.

"Yeah, if you're into young, innocent boys I guess..." I mutter under my breath so Sarah can't hear. I don't even remember how the guy that we're going to hear playing tonight looks like. I'm sure Sarah has shown me pictures at some point, but then again that Kendall guy isn't her only crush amidst all the Harrys, Nialls, Joshs, Nicos I don't remember who is who, though most like it'll be just some immature teenage guy that isn't exactly on the ugly side. At that very moment the entrance door to the concert hall opens and a security guard steps out.

"We'll now let the people with VIP tickets inside!" He exclaims and immediately the people start pushing forward.

"Well, here we go..." I tell Sarah, who by now, can't contain an excited 'yes!'. I look at her and even though I'd rather be somewhere other than in the middle of screaming girls that are all almost ten years younger than me, I'm happy to be her chaperone for the night. Considering that tonight's concert is in Berlin and we had to come all the way from the south, our mom would never have allowed sixteen year-old Sarah to attend alone. And when my sister had practically begged me on her knees to accompany her, how could I have denied her the opportunity of seeing one of her idols live?! And of course the only option for her was the VIP ticket that included a meet and greet..

Once we step inside I see that the amount of people who were able to purchase the VIP option is limited and there's only a manageable amount waiting in line. Unlike some people we didn't elbow our way to the front and are now waiting at the end of the line. At that very moment, the young girls (though they're really not much younger than Sarah) start to squeal loudly.

"KENDAAAAAAAALL! OMG! DUSTIN!" "KENDALL I LOVE YOU!" "MARRY MEEEEEE!"

"Jesus, I should have brought those earplugs I was thinking about." I mutter, but fall silent as my sister excitedly tugs at my hand and points to the front, where the crowd has thinned out somewhat. "That them?" I ask and point at two guys, who must both have the patience of a saint to be dealing with the two blubbering girls that currently hug them.

"Yeah." Sarah nods and points to one of the guys. "The one with dark hair and the beanie, that's Dustin. And the other..." She nods towards him. "...is Kendall."

Well, _fuck me._

That guy is gorgeous. I had imagined some young, innocent baby face. And not _that. _He's wearing a black v-neck shirt that leaves little to the imagination, there's a short stubble on his chin, giving away that he's not such a baby face after all. And then his eyes... we're still far away, but even from the distance I can tell he's got unusually captivating ones. I'm pulled from my thoughts, when my sister nudges me with her elbow and I realize I've been caught staring. And since my sister is not stupid I immediately know, I'm in for it.

"Well, well... turning into a Kendall fangirl, aren't we?!" She gleefully chirps.I shake my head at once.

"Yeah right. No way." I mumble, but she doesn't really seem to buy my answer and snickers quietly. The line moves slowly due to some girls that apparently seem incapable of letting the two guys go. At last it's our turn. "How about I just hang back here?" I ask hopefully and point to the security guard who just let us pass. Sarah shakes her head.

"Nu-uh. Nope. Not happening. You're coming with me! What if I forget all the English stuff I learned for Kendall." She says and starts to drag me towards the two guys, who - by now - are watching us in faint amusement.

"Hiiiiii! I'm Sarah." Sarah all but squeals as we reach them and immediately throws herself in Kendall's arms, who chuckles but hugs her nonetheless. Once Sarah has let go and turns to hug Dustin, Kendall's attention turns to me. _Green._ His eyes are a fucking deep shade of emerald green. Somewhere somebody really has it in for me...

"And who's the other beautiful lady?" He inquires as his gaze wanders over my face and I can't help but notice how his eyes twinkle mischievously as he smiles at me. Since I'm apparently to dumb to say anything, Sarah takes over for me.

"That's my sister, Alex." She explains, before she grins devilishly. "She's NOT a fan." She continues, having decided to make me look like a fool. Kendall is quiet for a moment, before he speaks. And when he does, there's something in his voice that I can't quite grasp.

"Well, let's hope we'll be able to change that." He says and for a moment our eyes cross and for an instant it feels like there's nobody else in the room but us two. I can't believe this is happening... all too soon, however the spell is broken by the security guard who interrupts us and tells us we now have to take our picture because they will soon let in the people with normal tickets. Sarah chatters excitedly to no one in particular as she squeezes in between Kendall and Dustin. I already have taken a step back to let the security guard take a picture, when Kendall notices me leaving. "Well... don't you think Alex should be on the picture too?" He asks Sarah without ever removing his eyes from my form. For a moment I want to refuse as it is Sarah's moment after all, but when my sister turns to me and gives me the "you better not ruin this for me"-look, I know I have no choice.

As soon as I take a step forward Kendall opens the one arm that isn't slung around my sisters shoulder, obviously expecting me to stand next to him. And the moment I do, I feel his arm sneaking around my waist and pulling me closer.

"Well, that wasn't so bad after all, was it?!" He quietly murmurs so only I can hear. Not daring to move as the picture's being taken, I simply snort in response while we both smile into the camera. After the picture's taken we say our goodbyes to Dustin and Kendall,before Sarah races to the stage so she has spot in the front row. I slowly trail after her and am halfway there, when Kendall calls my name once more. "Alex?"

"Yeah?" I turn around and raise my eyebrows, wondering what he could want. He looks around for a moment, but everybody's already busy fighting for good spots to stand in during the concert.

"It was..." He pauses and stares at the floor for a moment, before looking me dead in the eye a dangerous smile tugging at his lips. "... a pleasure meeting you." He hums and before I am given time to react he has disappeared backstage. I stare after him for a few seconds, wondering if the past few minutes have really happened, before I elbow my way through the crowd to Sarah.

"What took you so long?!" She complains, once I reach her, but I simply shrug in response, those green eyes still haunting my mind. Soon after it's time for the opening act and to my surprise the band that's playing isn't as bad as I expected them to be. I know at once when they're done, because deafening cheers fill the room and most of the people start to chant "Heffron Drive! Heffron Drive! Heffron Drive!". The cheering gets even louder once Dustin and Kendall appear on the stage and greet the crowd, thanking them for being there. They start to play and I have to admit that I may have been wrong in my assessment of them. I actually quite like the music they play and both obviously know how to handle their guitars. I see Kendall's gaze sweeping over the crowd a couple of times and always stopping in our corner, but I tell myself that I must a.) either be imagining things or b.) that he's staring at the blonde chick next to me, who has basically her whole cleavage on display (most like because it's the only thing she's got going for her). I'm proven wrong, however, when they both do a cover of Maroon 5's 'Secret'. While Kendall sings the line _I know, I don't know you, but I want you so bad, _his eyes never leave mine and I bit my lip when he utters '_bad_' in his smooth voice, and I honestly think actual sex couldn't be any better than this.

When they're done and he casts me one lingering glance before they both leave the stage, I know that I will never ever call him 'that boy band dude' again. Sarah is still on a high as we leave the concert and talks without drawing a breath, so I just nod along occasionally with whatever she's saying. Soon after we reach our hotel room, my sister zonks out, the day's excitement having taking its toll on her. A look at my watch tells me it's not even midnight yet and when I see that Sarah's sleeping soundly, I decide to go check out the bar I saw downstairs. Since it's a weeknight the bar isn't full, but still well-frequented. I take a seat at the counter and order a beer. I'm not even halfway through it, when I hear the voice that just over two hours ago gave me chills and conjured up a lot of indecent thoughts in my mind.

"Well, well, well, isn't it a small world?" I turn around and my eyes immediately seek those two emerald green depths.

"Hi..." I offer shyly and immediately want to facepalm. Here I am, nearing my thirties and still as socially awkward as I was as a teenager.

"You don't mind if I join you for a quick drink, do you?!" Kendall inquires and before I can invite him - he obviously seems quite sure of himself, takes a seat on the barstool next to me. After he has ordered a beer as well, he turns back to me. "And? What did you think of the show tonight?"

"I'm surprised, really. I liked it a lot." I admit honestly and Kendall's smile broadens, before he wiggles those insane eyebrows.

"So have you turned into a fan yet?" I smirk.

"I wouldn't go _that _far."

"Oh, well... the night's still young." He says cheekily and winks, causing me to nearly choke on my beer. But then for once my brain decides to think of a quick-witted answer.

"Well, then you better bring it." I reply coolly and finish off my beer in one gulp. I haven't even set down the glass when Kendall beckons the barkeeper and orders me another one. "You really don't need to do that." I say to him, after he's paid for my next drink. He turns back to me and briefly his hand reaches for mine.

"Please, I insist." He gives me such a puppy face that I give up trying to argue with him and instead simply thank him. After that conversation between the two of us flows easily. To my big surprise he's not some stuck-up celebrity but a level-headed young man, who still has both feet firmly on the ground and appears to be quite mature for his age. When the barkeeper suddenly interrupts us and tells us that we have to leave as they're closing the bar, I'm shocked to learn that we've sat there for more than three hours just talking. We both leave the bar and head for the elevators.

"Well... that was fun." I admit, because yeah, the evening's been actually really nice.

"It was..." Kendall agrees the moment we both hear the 'ding!' of the elevator and step inside.

"So...you uh... flying back tomorrow I guess?" I ask to keep the conversation, that's flowed easily so far going.

"Yeah. After lunchtime." Kendall explains and we both fall silent. Well isn't this awkward... "Listen... Alex..." Kendall suddenly pipes up.

"Hm?" I turn towards him. He looks at me with an expression I can't quite place and bites his lip, as if he's contemplating something.

"There's something I'd like to do..." Not knowing where he's going with this I simply raise my eyebrows quizzically and shrug. I am not, however, prepared for what happens next. Before I even get the time to process what's going on I'm pushed up against the wall of the elevator and a soft, sensual pair of lips cover my own. Oh, jesus. Oh, _fuck._ I think as my resistance crumbles within seconds and I open my mouth to grant the prodding tongue entrance. It immediately sweps in dominantly and all but claims my mouth. I feel Kendall smirk against my lips and his hold on me tightens.

"Ooooooohhhhhh..." My eyes go wide as I suddenly hear myself emitting a long, guttural moan, because Kendall's lips have let go of mine and are now doing the most wonderful things to my neck. Jesus, it's been too long for me.. could I sound even more desperate to get laid?! "I...oh...I'm not sure... this is...fuck... a good idea." I murmur, trying to cling to my last shreds of reason.

"Fuck, Alex. I wanted to do that since the moment I've laid my eyes on you." Kendall whispers, suckling on my collarbone. "And I think it's a very good idea." He continues and presses his hard body against mine. His own mounting arousal is undeniable by now and I realize I'm fighting a losing.

"Shit, alright!" I all but hiss and grab his head, pulling him towards me. There's no turning back now for me and I kiss him like there's no tomorrow (well, considering who we both are, there really isn't for us). Once we reach his floor, we both stumble out of the elevator and barely make it to his room. Kendall fumbles impatiently with the key card and once he finally gets the door to open he pulls me inside impatiently.

"I've waited for this all evening long." He exclaims, his dark, lust-filled eyes boring into mine. I am too overwhelmed with feelings to speak and instead my hands start to explore his well-defined chest, curious to see what already looks very promising in the black shirt he's wearing. Suddenly my hands are snatched away. "No, no more playing." Kendall all but growls and pushes me backwards onto the very large bed. Once he reaches me he's managed to get rid of his shirt on the way. He's so desperate to claim me that he manages to rid me of my dress within seconds (actually, he's so desperate I'm surprised my dress has survived his impatient hands in one piece), leaving me in my black lace underwear only.

"Shit, Alex. You're gorgeous." I flush at hearing his words, having always been self-conscious about my lowers his body onto mine and nips at my ear for a bit. "And you're going to be all mine." I'm not even given time to draw in a long breath as our lips meet in an almost desperate kiss. It's messy and raw and though I try to fight for dominance with both lips and hands, he easily overpowers me. Instead I teasingly trail my fingers over his belt buckle for a moment, before snapping it open. Deciding I'm not giving into him that easily, my hand finds its way into his jeans. Since he seems to be done with playing gentle I decide that he can take it as well and grab him roughly.

I smirk as I feel him tense. At least he's not the only one that has a hold over somebody. Kendall lets out a long-drawn-out groan. He doesn't let me have fun with him for very long though. Before I know it, he grabs my hand and pulls it away.

"No...We're done with that." He hisses and goes back to assaulting my neck, his hands fumbling with the clasp of my bra. "So...fucking... beautiful." He gasps, as the flimsy, lacey material falls away and makes way for his hungry eyes.

"Really?" I ask shyly, fighting the urge to cover myself.

"Oh god, yes." Kendall says and bends his head until I can feel the warmth of his breath on my skin and then his soft lips touch the valley between my breasts. I sigh blissfully and close my eyes, when I feel his lips moving to the tips of my breasts, their rosy peaks coming to life under his talented tongue. I am so lost in the sensations I'm feeling that I don't even notice his hand creeping away until he's managed to rid me of my last piece of clothing. I am now completely naked under that gorgeous man that I've just met a few hours earlier. And I can exactly pinpoint the moment he realizes this, as his eyes visibly darken, turning into almost black pools of arousal.

Kendall steals another searing kiss from my lips as his fingertips run over my stomach, teasing the soft skin on the inside of my thighs. I open my legs at once, longing, desiring, wishing he will finally touch me where I want him the most. Then, he does. And it's better than anything I've ever imagined. My body is warm and wet, accepting his finger easily as he slides into me, softly caressing me from the inside and bringing me alive with his touch.

"I need you." I gasp. "Now." It seems that is all the encouragement Kendall needs as he cannot get out of his jeans fast enough. He's gone for a moment, but seconds later he's back and I can feel his warm skin against mine. His mouth finds my breasts again and I can only arch my back in pleasure, my fingers digging into his broad shoulders. One of my hands slides down his back and grabs his delicious backside, giving it an impatient squeeze. Kendall isn't stupid and immediately gets the hint, his fingers trailing down to the dark wetness between my legs. I can't keep my hips from buckling at his touch and my legs part naturally to accommodate him. I sigh in delight as he lowers himself onto me, my legs being forced wide apart until I am completely at his mercy.

My yearning lips meet his once again and I can't keep myself from moaning into the kiss as my hips rise to meet the warm, hard body slowly entering mine, gently at first until he's buried to the hilt. It feels amazing. It feels better than anything I've ever experienced before and for a moment I feel oddly complete.

"Oh god, you feel... amazing." Kendall groans, obviously reveling in the feeling of the snug warmth surrounding him. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him even deeper. Kendall doesn't need to be told twice. The trusts that have been gentle at first, grow harder, deeper until he's almost mercilessly pushing into me. I watch him intently with half-closed eyes. Tiny beads of sweat start to form on his forehead and he's biting his lip out of concentration. I've never seen a more beautiful sight. Exactly in that moment Kendall hits that one spot inside of me.

"Fuck!" I gasp loudly. With every thrust I feel an urgent warmth shoot through my body until the fire raging within becomes too hot. My body tenses. I cannot move, I cannot breathe and for a moment it feels as if my entire world is exploding. Kendall is not too far behind ans the rhythm of his body grows fast and frenzied. Then he plunges forward one last time, erupting with exstasy as I feel him spilling inside of me. I feel him collapse atop of me and as I drift down from my own high, I think that never before has something felt so right. I feel that blissful, post-orgasmic fatigue wash over me, but before I drift off, I feel Kendall rolling off of me before he pulls me close and kisses my bare shoulder. '_I could get used to this.' _is my last thought before I fall asleep.

* * *

As I wake up the next morning, I'm confused for a moment and wonder why I am in a room that is definitely not Sarah's and mine. And why my head is resting on a warm, decidedly male chest. Then bit by bit the memories of yesterday evening and night come back. The bar. Kendall. The best sex I've ever had. Gingerly so as not to wake him up, I raise my head and observe the young man who is still sleeping soundly. For a moment I am tempted to go back to sleep and cuddle up to him some more. But then my rational side prevails and I realize that the longer I wait, the more awkward the "morning after" conversation will become. That's why I decide it's best to leave before he notices.

"Don't be daft." I mutter to myself as I get up and start collecting my clothes. I walk to the door and turn around one last time. Kendall is still asleep, a quiet smile gracing his features. Maybe I should...? No. I shake my head. It's of no use to entertain such ridiculous notions. "A moment of perfect bliss." I whisper quietly as I leave the room. "Too beautiful to last." I make it back to my own room just as Sarah's getting up.

"Alex... you up already?" She asks still half asleep.

"Uh, yeah. I got up a while ago." I fib and already think I'm getting away with lying, when I hear Sarah's voice again.

"Why...are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?!"

"_Uh._.."


End file.
